


I Had An Inkling

by NotInWonderlandAnymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Boss!Jughead, Chocolate, Employee!Betty, F/M, Ink, Jealousy, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Pining, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInWonderlandAnymore/pseuds/NotInWonderlandAnymore
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day, loves!Betty rubbed the tiredness from her eyes with backs of her fingers as she tried to concentrate on her computer screen. It had been already been a long day. Between the impending deadlines and Valentine’s Day plans coursing through the building, she was struggling to keep her thoughts on task. It’s not that she was mad that others around her were abuzz with their blatant displays of affection or anything, she just didn’t see the point of it being such a big deal in a building full of functioning adults.Betty's eyes wandered over the office floor as more giggles flittered through the break room towards the back end of the space. She let her eyes peek towards the office of the senior editor again, Jughead Jones. He’d been kind to her and enthusiastic about her experience when he chose her for the assistant to the editor job before she’d even finished her interview. She was grateful to him for believing in her and offering his guidance throughout the last year of her employment.But she had developed a very real problem - she liked him.And thanks to a mix-up in paperwork with their temp secretary, Betty was about to find out he liked her too.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 43
Kudos: 115
Collections: Riverdale Bingo 2021





	I Had An Inkling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherlynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherlynne/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, Everyone!!!
> 
> And a super-duper, special HAPPY BIRTHDAY to CHERYL!!! [cherlynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherlynne)  
> I hope you have a fantastic birthday, stay warm today, and enjoy a little reading made with you in mind :) You'll even find yourself in this story! 
> 
> An enormous THANK YOU to [lucivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucivar) well I guess I can call you a *gasp* beta on this now can't I? And not only for Beta-ing, but helping me sort through this idea from the start, supporting the random ideas, helping keep me on task and motivated to finish on time and giving me some great inspiration throughout. Could not have made it possible without you!
> 
> This is also a square on my bingo card which will be used for my Bughead - BettyxJughead prompt!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/192060696@N08/50941082803/in/dateposted-public/)

> **“It’s not always the easiest thing to be the center of so much spilled ink.” - Tim Tebow**  
>    
> 

  
  
Betty rubbed the tiredness from her eyes with the back of her fingers as she tried to concentrate on her computer screen. It had been a long day. Between the impending deadlines and the excitement of Valentine’s Day plans coursing through the building, she was struggling to keep her thoughts on task. It wasn’t that she was mad that others around her were abuzz with their blatant displays of affection or anything, she just didn’t see the point of it being such a big deal in a building full of functioning adults. It wasn’t like they were still in high school.

Betty rolled her eyes in spite of herself. Alright, maybe she was being a little bitter since the object of her affection was a mere twenty feet away, ensconced in his office, so close and yet so far from her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing except, you know, sit there and glare daggers at his door.

Letting out a small sigh, Betty rolled her shoulders back and tried to focus on her work. She was trying desperately to finish proofreading her article so she could go home and curl up in bed with a pint of ice cream only to wake up tomorrow in a world that wasn’t filled with shiny heart balloons and giant teddy bears. 

Her concentration was broken by giggles filtering through the space. Distracted, her eyes wandered over the office floor. Now, since she was distracted, she allowed herself a mere glance at the office of the senior editor again. Jughead Jones. He’d been enthusiastic about her experience when he chose her for the assistant to the editor job before she’d even finished her interview. She was grateful to him for believing in her and offering his guidance throughout the last year of her employment.

But she had developed a very real problem - she liked him.

So when she saw yet another co-worker place a box of chocolates outside his door and rush off back to their desk, Betty couldn’t hide the irritation she felt. She knew it was ridiculous to feel this way: he was her boss and he was certainly allowed to receive the affection of the young assistants that hung on his every word. 

Betty, nonetheless, felt a sting of jealousy and angrily typed away at her desk wondering if she should have gotten him something. _ No, _ her mind corrected,  _ you’re not desperate and it would be weird.  _ She sat back in her chair, eyes firmly on her screen and began to think.  _ It’s not really any of my business. They’re all adults and single. _

Betty scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Just like you,” she said aloud, painfully aware how single she was as yet another bouquet of flowers was delivered to a shrieking employee a few desks away from her. 

“Like who?” said a voice behind her, causing her to almost fall out of her seat. Betty looked up at the beautiful blue eyes that belonged to the man that had been occupying her thoughts for the better part of every waking moment since she came here and quickly righted herself into a proper seated position. 

“N- no one,” Betty stammered, suddenly self-conscious, wishing she had worn something cutesy or festive for the day, but she was just in another v-neck sweater and a pair of dark jeans, both different shades of brown. In her defense, it was cold in the city and she made the decision to not freeze her ass off on the morning commute to work that day. Unfortunately, it was making her hot in the office and she had pulled her sleeves up her arms for some relief. The heat she was feeling wasn’t just from her clothing choice though because Jughead was staring at her decollete. She was pretty sure he could see a blush blooming where his gaze lingered.

Jughead leaned against her desk, his hip digging into the ledge closest her and held out a half-eaten box of chocolates. He gestured to it while he popped one in his mouth, his tongue curling around the decadent square as it found its way into his mouth. “You want some?” he asked, shaking the box a bit.

_ Yeah, I fucking want some, _ she snapped internally. But it wasn’t the chocolate she wanted. She held up a hand and shook her head gently. “No, thank you. You enjoy them,” she said with a small smile. She didn’t want to touch chocolate he had gathered throughout the day from all the lovesick employees.

“Would it be wrong of me to say that the best part about Valentine’s Day is all the chocolate you’re encouraged to have?” he chuckled, closing the box and setting it on her desk beside him. “I feel like I’m in grade school again with all these Valentines. Was it a mandatory thing you all were supposed to do? Was there a list of people I needed to buy for that I missed?” he asked genuinely. He knew that Betty was usually the one to plan events or handle any of the in-house office activities. Especially now that they were stuck with a temp in place of their usual secretary. 

“Nope!” she said with a shrug. “Sorry to break it to you, but I think you’re just the object of all those girls’ affection.” 

“Well, I’m not the man to turn down free chocolate. What about you?” Jughead asked, leaning in.

“Hmm?” Betty asked, distracted. 

Jughead, hopeful, “Who is the object of your affection, Miss Cooper? Could it be me?” 

Betty’s green eyes were wide as she tried to find her voice. She could smell him, his cologne a dark earthy scent that reminded her of old books. His face was so close to hers that she could practically taste the chocolate on his breath. 

She opened her mouth to speak but only a slight moan slipped out. 

Betty’s hands flew to cover her mouth in horror, “No!” She yelled, a little too forcefully and he straightened away from her with a laugh. Several co-workers looked over at them and Betty was aware of how ridiculous this scenario looked so she took a deep breath and hissed, “No, Mr. Jones. I know better than to hit on my boss. And I think you’ve got enough sweets to keep you occupied.” 

Jughead stopped laughing at that and picked the chocolates up off her desk, plucking another square from the container with his long fingers. Betty was staring at the rings that adorned them as he brought the chocolate to his mouth and when her eyes locked with his again, he grinned slowly. 

Betty watched helplessly as he ran his tongue along the chocolate in a way that was entirely too erotic for a work environment. Her hand reached out to grip the edge of her desk, afraid of slipping right out of her chair. Again.

Jughead took in the flustered sight in front of him and finally popped the chocolate into his mouth. “That’s a real shame, Miss Cooper.” He winked at her and was already walking back to his office before she could pick her jaw off the floor.

************

As the office cleared out over the next couple of hours, Betty wasn’t sure what came over her. Maybe her fixation could be attributed to the dozens of times they’d shared Chinese food at the office while pouring over a new book? Or maybe it was the way he smiled when he caught her staring at him? Maybe it was how he so blatantly attempted to make her squirm today?

Or maybe, it was just this damn holiday.

Whatever the reason, Betty found herself in the middle of an office daydream instead of finishing her article. Visions of him kissing her, her body propped against the edge of his desk, perfect ponytail askew - 

Betty’s frustrated groan was loud enough for a small voice behind her to ask, “You okay?” 

Betty turned and smiled at the woman behind her and nodded, “Yeah, just trying to finish up for the day.” 

The only person left in the office besides Betty was the temp, Cher. She had only been with them the last two weeks and was very smitten with their boss. Betty took her in, blonde and sweet, and who had been obviously sticking around to try and talk with Jughead.    
  
Betty must have seen Cher’s head bob up and down from the papers she should have been organizing a dozen times, trying to catch a glimpse of Jughead each time he walked in and out of his office.

Betty rolled her eyes and sent Jughead a quick email:

  
  


_ Subject: Temp _

_ I think the temp girl needs your approval on something. Either that or you’re getting more chocolate. _

_ She i _ _ s driving me nuts and I can’t concentrate. Could you do something? I don’t want to be here all night.  _

  
  


She hit send and returned to the document she had been working on. In less than a minute his door opened and he called Cher over. She scrambled out of her chair, almost dropping her paperwork as she darted a nervous glance towards Betty.

Betty pretended to be engrossed in her work as she eavesdropped on the conversation before her.

“Um, Hi Mr. Jones. Thank you for all your help this week. I think these are all good, you know, good to go,” she laughed nervously. “I wanted to ask before I went home if you wanted to get a drink or something?” She looked at him with hopeful eyes and Betty stopped her typing so she could hear his response, keeping her eyes focused on her screen.

“I’m flattered, Cher. Truly. But I already have plans,” he told her gently. Jughead cleared his throat and remarked, “You did a great job here these past two weeks. Please feel free to use me as a reference if you need.” 

Cher mumbled a quiet thank you before retrieving her purse from the desk. Without meeting her eyes, Cher tossed the remaining paperwork on Betty’s desk before making her way to the door, saying a quick “goodbye” upon her exit. 

Betty felt sorry for her for a moment and then a tinge of pain at the new knowledge he already had a date for tonight. She started sorting through the stack of papers on her desk and placed them at the edge of her desk.

“What about you, Miss Cooper? Do you have any plans for tonight?” Jughead asked, leaning his body weight into his shoulder against the door frame of his office. 

_ Yeah, with my vibrator. _ Betty thought bitterly.  _ And now possibly a whole bottle of wine. _

“No, I don’t, Mr. Jones.” She replied, cooly. “I’m just finishing up these edits and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

Jughead frowned. “I told you to call me Jughead when we’re here alone together.”

Betty glanced at him before going back to work. “That wouldn’t be appropriate. Besides, you always call me Miss Cooper.” 

“You still consider us more co-workers than friends, do you?” he asked, seeming hurt by the realization.

“It’s more than that. You’re my boss.”

Jughead pushed himself from the doorframe and started to walk toward her. “I don’t think that means we couldn’t be friends,  _ Betty. _ ” He said her name slowly. It was the first time he had ever called her by her first name. Her toes curled inside her boots.

“HR would disagree.” Betty winked. _ Oh my god, _ Betty thought in horror.  _ Where did that come from? _

Jughead’s eyes flashed with an emotion that she hadn’t seen before. Or had she? Did he normally look at her like that? He looked so serious, like he was about to tell her the secret of the universe. Betty dropped the papers in her hands and started to push her chair back so she could turn and rise from her seat. She felt like she was being pulled to him like a magnet, unable to stop herself from seeming pathetically drunk on lust.

He stopped in front of her. It looked like he was struggling to make a decision when his hand started to reach out.

Betty was frozen in place, chest heaving, waiting for his next move when the sound of the office doors opening had him stepping away from her to keep a respectable distance between them.

“Betty?” A voice called out.

She watched as Jughead looked towards the doors, a scowl crossing his face. “What the hell does he want?” Jughead muttered under his breath.

Betty finally looked over and was met with the surprised face of her friend, Archie Andrews.

“Oh thank god, you’re here. I have to talk to you,” he said, striding over to them with a panicked expression in his eyes.

“Hi Archie!” Betty smiled widely, despite her heart hammering in her chest. “What’s going on? I trust you remember my boss, Mr. Jones.”

She gesticulated towards a now very grumpy Jughead that was standing with his arms crossed.

“Jughead,” he insisted, lip curling. 

Archie smiled at him, disregarding his body language. “Oh yeah! Hey man. Sorry to barge in, but I really need to talk to Betty. It’s Valentine’s Day and I - .”

Jughead interjected, talking over the redhead, “It’s fine. You weren’t interrupting anything.” Betty looked up at him, a hurt expression on her face and Jughead winced around his next words, “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Betty watched him skulk back to his office as Archie grabbed her hands and caught her attention once again. “Betty, I need your help.”

“Is everything okay, Arch? You look a little crazed.” She pushed the thoughts of Jughead from her mind as she took in her childhood friend. Archie had moved to the city with her after finishing school. They had always been the best of friends and despite their parent’s best efforts to get them to end up in a storybook romance, Betty and Archie were just destined to be best friends. No more, no less.

Archie ran a hand through his auburn hair before rubbing it along the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. “You remember Ronnie? I mean, Veronica. That friend you introduced me to when we first moved to the city?”

Betty smiled, realization dawning on her as she saw a blush grace his cheeks. “Yeah, of course I remember V, Arch. I hang out with her almost every week.” She chuckled as he threw her a soft glare.

“Well, I finally worked up enough courage to ask her out and I wanted to do something special for her today,” Archie announced, sounding proud of himself.

Betty couldn’t help herself. She started laughing so hard that she needed to grip the edge of her desk. Archie Andrews thinking himself subtle was a sight to behold. “You know that I’m aware you two have been screwing each other all year right?”

Archie’s face split into a grin. “You girls always kiss and tell, I swear.”

Collecting herself, she crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. “So, congratulations to you both for finally becoming more than fuck buddies. What do you need from me?”

“Can you busy yourself? I need the apartment tonight?” His voice rose at the end, uncertain. 

Betty gave him a look, thoughts of relaxation starting to become a pipe dream. “It’s just that Veronica is used to fancy restaurants and car service and black tie affairs and I want to do something  _ really nice _ by myself.”

Betty nodded. She would do anything for either of her friends, even if it meant sitting in her office all night, imagining her vibrator and a bottle of wine. 

“I understand completely, and she’ll love that. You going to cook your famous lasagna?” Betty teased.

“You mean the only thing I can cook that’s edible?” Archie grinned, a puppy-like expression on his face. “You bet!”

They both laughed and Jughead popped his head out of his office. “I hate to break  _ this _ up but we’ve still got work to do.” He barked out in their direction, openly glaring at Archie. 

Betty blushed. “Alright, alright,” she placated Jughead before turning back to Archie to promise, “I’ll stay out of your hair. I’ve got a lot to do here anyway and I can always go grab a drink later. Just text me when it’s safe to come back to the apartment.”

Jughead somehow materialized behind her. “Now, Miss Cooper.”

Betty jumped and turned to see a strange expression on Jughead’s face.    
  
_ Could he be… jealous? Of Archie? _ She began to wonder, incredulous.

Archie tipped his head in apology to Jughead. “Sorry for the interruption.” He squeezed her hand in silent thanks and headed out of the office the way he came.

“What is your problem?” she asked Jughead who still looked like he was ready to fight someone.

“It’s an office, not a social club,” he said, irritated. He wouldn’t look at her, still glaring at the doors through which Archie had just left.

“Jesus, Jug. Work technically ended two hours ago.” Betty let out a small gasp at the informal nature of her tone and the casual slip of his name. “Sorry,” She corrected herself. “Mr. Jones.”

Jughead looked at her then and his eyes were staring very pointedly at her lips. She drew her bottom lip in between her teeth, nervous under his scrutiny.

“Jughead,” he said, firmly stating his preference.

“No.” Betty replied breathlessly.

“Say it.” 

“Jughead,” She breathed, staring helplessly into his eyes. “Don’t you have a date to get to?”

He looked at her through the haze of tension. “No.”

“But you said to Cher that - .”

“I know, but I lied.” Jughead said, cutting her off.

“Oh.” Betty swallowed hard and reached frantically for the paperwork on her desk. “Well, I better finish these up.” She rushed passed him to the copy room, trying to get as much distance between them as possible before she completely lost her mind and did something crazy.

Like him.

**********************

Betty couldn’t shake the feeling that Jughead was trying to turn her into a lustful lunatic today. 

He wasn’t being subtle in his actions or his speech today, coming at her from so many angles that she was finding it hard to catch her breath.

As she continued sorting through Cher’s documents she came across an envelope secured in the sleeve of one of the folders. She pulled it out and examined it. There was just a B scrawled across the front in what looked like Jughead’s handwriting. 

She opened it and carefully withdrew the contents before taking a seat on the ground, back braced against the copy machine. 

Betty unfolded the paper and could have sworn her heart stopped beating. 

Holy shit. It was for her.

_ Miss Cooper, _

_ I am well aware of how cliche this letter is, especially on this particular holiday, and how out of character it will make me seem. However, regardless of the commercial and obligatory aspects of this day, I have found that I can no longer ignore the feelings that I have developed for you during our time together.  _

_ I understand the implications involving our professional relationship, and I know you do too. That being said, I have a proposition for you, should you choose to accept.  _

_ I am offering you the position of co-editor in chief. This would put us as equals in this field and, I dare hope, in your mind. I have always felt possessive of you - as base as that is -, yet, I know your feelings on formality in the workplace (regardless of how many late nights we have spent together with me wearing my heart on my sleeve).  _

_ What I am so haplessly trying to get at is: _

_ The position and my heart are both yours should you so desire. _

_ I will be the love sick dolt in the big office across from your desk if you need to find me. _

_ Longing for you, _

_ Jughead Jones _

  
  


Betty clutched the letter to her pounding heart, the reasoning for him being so forward today now brought to light.  _ He must’ve thought I got this earlier! _ Betty worried her bottom lip with her teeth and tried to decide what to do next. 

Just then, Jughead appeared in the doorway and she scrambled to hide the letter behind her back. 

“What’s that?” he asked, gesturing towards her.

Betty laughed nervously and casually leaned on the floor, the letter under a propped forearm. 

“Nothing! Just taking a break.”

She was well aware that she looked ridiculous.

Jughead took a seat next to her on the ground and she let out a small cough. “Finished up for the day?” Betty asked as she watched the way he gracefully bent a knee to his chest and rested his arm casually on top of it.

He nodded. “Pretty much, I just have one thing I’m waiting on. That’s why I came to check in with you.”

“I’m sorry, I almost have my stuff done,” she promised and pointed above her to the copy machine going off, sputtering papers out above their heads. 

“I’m not really worried about those,” he said, looking down at the floor. He was only in a white button down and blue slacks, his suit and tie discarded in his office at some point after Archie’s appearance. “Don’t you need to hurry up and meet your friend, Arnie?” 

Betty rolled her eyes. “Ew. No. And his name is Archie.” She shifted to make sure his letter was still hidden from his sight. “You guys would actually get along really well I think.”

“Doubt it,” Jughead grumbled. 

“You would,” Betty insisted, and then let out a smile. “He needed to ask me not to come back to the apartment. He’s wooing a girl this evening.”

Jughead’s eyes shot up from the floor to look at Betty, expression hopeful.

“So what are you going to do until then?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” She laughed, “I’m testing out the surface for a possible bed.” 

Jughead chuckled and knocked his knuckles against the rough blue carpet. “I’m not sure, Betty. It's not soft enough to make a good bed.”

Betty felt a blush creep across her cheeks imaging what a best bed must feel like for Jughead. She really, really wanted to know.

“So...maybe I’ll just keep working through the night, then.” Betty sat up a bit and stealthily scooted the letter under the copy machine before standing up and turning towards it. 

“Or maybe, you can give me an answer and we can grab dinner?” Jughead suggested softly from his spot on the ground.

Betty was thankful he couldn’t see the shock on her face. How did he know?

“Um, I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Betty stammered.

She heard him get to his feet behind her and reach out to touch her wrist. “I think you do.”

She shook her head slowly, his fingers on her skin sending shivers down her spine.

Suddenly he turned her around and lifted her arm up in front of her face. Betty gasped as she looked at the ink on her arm that must have bled into her skin while she pressed upon it on the floor. Even though the words were mirrored, they still clearly spelled out:

**_Longing for you,_ **

**_Jughead Jones_ **

As the revelation caught in her throat instead of words, Jughead took the moment to run his thumb across the evidence of his emotions. 

When Betty remained silent, he gestured to the marking and with a light chuckle said, “To be honest I wasn’t expecting my name on you so soon.” 

Betty found herself giggling at the thought. “I didn’t read it until right before you walked in,” she admitted. 

Jughead released her hand but it was only to place it alongside her jaw. “I know, I saw it unopened when you were going through your paperwork.”

Betty leaned into his touch. “Is it true?” Her hand came up to twist the fabric of his shirt in her fingertips.

“Yes,” he whispered, running his thumb along her lower lip. Her lips parted for him. “All of it. We work well together and I’d never even entertain sharing the title with anyone but you.”

Jughead tilted her head up and breathed against her lips, “Please say yes.”

Betty moaned as his words danced across her mouth, her fingers gripping him even tighter, pulling him closer.

“Yes, Mr. Jones,” she whispered against his lips, causing him to groan as his arms came up to wrap around her waist. 

“Say my name, Betty,” Jughead urged as he pushed his hips into hers, lips brushing against hers again.

“Jug,” she gasped into his mouth. “Jughead.”

Her hands tangled in his dark hair, and she brought her lips to crash against his with force. Want flirted with need as they tugged on each other, Jughead pulling back from her lips only long enough to remove her shirt and then hungrily kissing down her throat. Betty threw her head back and braced her hands on the copy machine behind. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t see your letter until tonight,” Betty moaned.

“I knew I should have given it to you myself,” he murmured against her skin as his kisses burned a trail of heat to the swell of her breasts. His hands were running along her ribcage, his rings tickling her, the cold sensation turning her on even more.

“She was going to throw it out,” Betty inhaled sharply as Jughead unhooked her bra and started sliding the straps down her arms.

“I’m firing her,” he mumbled as his mouth drew her peak into his mouth, his tongue circling her nipple in the same fashion she had imagined it would when he ate that damn chocolate in front of her.

Betty choked on a moan. “You can’t.” She arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his mouth to ravish. “Today was her last day, remember?”

Jughead made a grunt of agreement while pulling away from her and turning his attention to undoing her jeans and pulling them down her legs. She kicked her boots and socks off with them, leaving them in a mess on the floor. She watched as Jughead swept his gaze across her skin. Jesus, they were about to fuck in the  _ copy room.  _ Betty wasn’t sure if there were cameras but they’d probably be in the main areas.

Jughead must have had a similar thought because suddenly he was leading a nearly naked Betty down the hall towards his office, slung over his shoulder.

“Oh my god, Jughead! What are you doing?” she hissed as she struggled to cover her chest from the expanse of windows in the open area. Luckily it was late enough that it was dark throughout the building with very low light, but still.

“I’ve been dreaming about fucking you in my office for a year and I’m not settling for some porn star copy room experience.” He threw over his shoulder as he guided them inside his office and locked his door. Betty panicked for a minute that her clothes were in another part of the building but Jughead didn’t seem to mind that he’d left Betty’s wardrobe on the floor in the other room. Betty calmed down, remembering the janitorial staff already came through earlier when they were still working.

Jughead set her down in front of his desk, which was bare besides his closed laptop, a contract and a pen lying parallel.   
  


“Sign it,” he ordered as he kissed the back of her shoulder. “So we can make this officially OUR office and I don’t have to hear you call me Mr. Jones again.”

“Why are you so adamant about the name thing? And this agreement? Should I be choosing a safe word right now?” She tried to look serious but she knew she was holding back a sly grin.

“Because it’s legal shit, Betts. But I’d be happy to draw up one of those contracts.  _ God damn _ .” He turned her face towards him and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth while he pushed the pen into her hand. After a moment he turned her back around and bent her over his desk.

Betty looked up at him through her lashes, giving her best sultry look over her shoulder and wiggling her ass in front of him. “Care to help me out of these?” She turned her attention back to the paperwork and quickly scribbled her name across the bottom, not caring about logistics, before dropping the pen on the desk. Her loud gasp filled the room along with a long tearing sound as Jughead tore her panties apart with his strong hands. Her already wet cunt was pulsing, reverberating with a hunger that only his cock could fill. She braced herself with her forearms, very aware that she was completely naked, splayed across his desk while he stood behind her, fully clothed.

“Are you going to fuck me or just keep staring,  _ Mr. Jones _ ?” she whispered tauntingly.

She heard his belt drop to the floor and felt a stab of regret that he wasn’t currently wrapping it around her throat.  _ My god, Betty, what is wrong with you? _ There was some shuffling and before she knew it, his hands were braced on the desk next to hers, his smooth chest bare against her back. They both groaned at the contact and he dropped his forehead onto her back. A couple more movements and the sound of a zipper being pulled down alerted her to the fact that they were moments away from the point of no return.

“I need to get a condom,” Jughead said as he started to back away.

Betty whined, “I have an implant, and I’m clean. Please. I just want to feel you inside me.”

In an instant he turned her to face him, hoisting her ass on his desk, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. His blue eyes were as dark as the night sky as he slipped one finger inside her drenched folds, and then another.    
  
Betty succumbed to the intense feeling of having Jughead stretching her out on his desk, a daydream she had indulged in on more occasions than she’d openly admit. 

As he pumped two fingers inside her, scissoring them against her walls, she cried out and bit his shoulder. “Jughead, I swear if you don’t fuck me right now I’m ripping up the contract, leaving and -  _ AH! _ ”

Betty’s eyes shut tight as she gripped Jughead’s biceps, the feeling of his cock filling her so completely taking her by surprise. He began moving insistently, her wetness creating dirty noises as their bodies found a secret and ancient rhythm in the moonlight shining through his floor to ceiling windows. 

Betty laid completely back on the desk, bringing Jughead down with her, his mouth kissing her neck and lips hungrily.

“Fuck, you feel amazing. You’re so wet for me,” he said in wonder. He snaked a hand down between their bodies to play with her bundle of nerves. Betty couldn’t help herself from letting out her own lascivious sounds as she writhed against him like a woman starving.

“You fill me up so perfectly, Juggie,” She cried and rocked her hips upwards to meet his thrusts in earnest.

Betty was far from a virgin but she was starting to wonder if she, or rather the men she had been with, were doing something wrong. She usually had to struggle to even get close to an orgasm during sex and now she was fighting off the urge to come so quickly on top of Jughead’s desk. The man whom she’d only referred to as her boss, Mr. Jones, until twenty minutes ago.

_ Oh, my god.  _ And yep, that thought was too much for her to handle as well. She let out a mewling sound as her pussy juices flowed freely around his cock, coating his balls.

“You’re fucking soaked, Betts,” he said as if plunging into her and licking the pulse point of her throat wasn’t adding to the wetness problem.

Betty felt her pussy tighten around him when the head of his cock brushed against the fiery gem that was her G-spot. His lips sought hers in another passionate kiss as her powder-pink nails scored marks in his upper back.

“Ungh!” Betty yelled into his open mouth, the feeling of his fingers rubbing harsher against her clit driving her orgasm to the top of the cliff. She struggled to hold on to the edge. “Please.” She begged, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, the sound of the desk creaking under the weight of their movements the only sound besides their cries of pleasure. “I need you to come with me, Jug.”

“Yes, baby. _ Fuck _ . I’m going to come so fucking hard inside you.” Jughead tightened his hold on her as his fingers relentlessly attacked her clit, and with a final deep thrust into the depths of Betty’s hot core, he spilled himself inside of her. The pulsations of his release threw Betty into oblivion as her orgasm rippled through her.

They clung to each other in the aftermath, and Betty was the first to break the silence. “Did you mean what you said in your letter?”

“Every word,” Jughead said without hesitation. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled out with gentleness, grabbing tissues from his desk to clean themselves up.

“You had been ‘longing for me’?” She quoted and smiled as Jughead helped her to a standing position off the desk to continue his ministrations of sweet aftercare.

Jughead paused to look at her, eyes flashing a bright blue of amusement. “You can’t tell me that you had no clue that I was interested in you. You challenge me every day - in work, in life. You’re the perfect partner for me.”

She ran her fingertips over his words that were still stained on her skin and smiled. “I guess I had an inkling.”

Jughead pulled her in for a light kiss, his tongue lightly tracing her bottom lip which earned a contented sigh that fell from Betty’s lips. As she reached for him again, Jughead held her at bay with a soft chuckle.

“Hold that thought!” Jughead said as he leaned over to the light switch next to his desk. All of a sudden, the ceiling erupted in dozens of twinkling fairy lights. While Betty stared at the vision before her, Jughead was pulling a blanket out of his small coat closet to wrap around her and grabbing some champagne and two glasses from the shelf.

“When did you do this?” Betty asked, her eyes brimming with tears. She took the blanket he offered her and wrapped it around her body before sitting on the ground. 

“I came in early this morning. I know you’re obsessed with that book they adapted to the screen - Five Apart Apart, the one where the actor looks just like me,” he pauses to smirk at her. “And you always talked about how you loved that he hung the lights for her.” 

Betty pulled him close to her to place a sweet kiss on his mouth. 

“So I wanted to do the same for you. Happy Valentine’s Day, Betty.” 

Betty gave him her best smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day,  _ Mr. Jones _ .”

His groan was only drowned out by Betty’s laughter as she pulled him down onto the ground in an embrace that made him realize that she had been longing for him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story (especially YOU, Cheryl! <3)
> 
> Please comment, kudos, rant, rave, or find me on tumblr @ NotInWonderlandAnym0re if any of this was something you liked!
> 
> ***I APPRECIATE YOU ALL***


End file.
